


Future Perfect (The Love of Kratos and Faye)

by Nautilust



Series: Creature Comforts [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Cozy fireside sex is that a thing why not, Established Relationship, F/M, I too am thirsty for the giant grumpy man, Language Kink, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sensuality, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilust/pseuds/Nautilust
Summary: Kratos and Faye celebrate a successful hunt back at their cabin. A chilly night and a warming fire spark their deepest passions as they seduce each other, one perfect moment at a time.





	1. The Spark and the Flame

You kick the snow off your boots before you remove them, dusting the last of the powder off the fur before placing them by the door. It won’t do to have wet clothing later. The night holds a terrible chill, and the hunt has left you weary. And though the two of you were successful — taking down a prize stag, enough to feed you for many weeks — right now all you want is to be warm again. With a shudder you remove your overcloak, hanging it on a peg next to the door, before hastening towards the hearth.

The morning’s fire has nearly died, and you do what you can to stir the ashes and stoke the embers back to life. Drawing from a nearby pile of wood, you quickly assemble fresh kindling into a loose stack. A few moments later, the opening and closing of the door brings with it an arctic chill. You shiver as you force yourself to wait for the thinner logs to catch aflame. Yet a smile comes to your face as you hear your partner remove his own winter clothes by the door. And the heavy steps now approaching you bring a tangible warmth to your heart.

As you pile more wood on the fire, you sense your beloved a few steps behind you. Finally, when the kindling is lit, you rise, slowly turning to face him. 

His eyes sweep up your body before finding yours. His expression is hard to read in the firelight, but he looks like he has something to say. He is a man of few words, and you know these things do not come easily to him. 

“All went well with the stag?” you ask.

He nods. Then, he glances away, uncertain. 

You take a few steps towards him, trying to put him at ease. You place your hand lightly on his bicep, trailing your fingertips down over the swell of his muscles. He watches the way you touch him, his eyes following the movement of your hand. Anyone else would have missed his soft sigh, or the slight relaxation of his rigid posture, but not you. You are his lover, his _beloved_ , and you know him better than anyone.

You look up at him with a coy smile, enjoying that way his amber eyes soften at your gaze.

“ _Faye_ ,” he says, his voice low and choked with meaning. “Your fighting today. It was… beautiful.”

You smile, the curve of it dimpling your cheeks, and tilt your head at him playfully. 

“Is that so?” you say, arching your brow. He moves almost imperceptibly towards you, his arms open in invitation.

“Yes. I…” 

His looks away, already at a loss for words. You step into his waiting arms, and he looks almost surprised, as if he didn’t think you would actually embrace him. The surprise doesn’t last. His strong arms wrap around you, drawing your body tight against his. 

You let out a deep sigh of pleasure, feeling so safe in his arms.

After so many hours of damp and cold, the heat of his bare chest feels heavenly. You catch yourself moaning softly as his hand comes up to span the space between your shoulderblades. It’s ridiculous, the difference in size between the two of you. But you tuck your head into that familiar place against his tattooed chest, sighing in satisfaction and looking up at him dreamily. He returns your gaze, his eyes gleaming like embers in the light of the fire.

His other hand slides down your back, settling into the deep curve of your waist. His fingertips give you the softest of caresses, and you shiver. You can’t help what escapes your lips.

“ _Kratos, my love_ …” 

You say it in Greek, your voice soft and sensual. He stops breathing for a moment, his hands stilling on your back. His eyes search yours, and you stare back at him with a hint of mischief in your gaze.

“ _I’ve never seen another warrior as fine as you_ ,” you say. It’s not your native tongue, but your grammar is perfect, and Kratos seems to respond to it at a primal level. You love the way his eyes light up, the way his heart opens at having someone to share this side of himself with. 

“ _We should celebrate this victory_ ,” you add. Then, giving him a knowing look, you start kissing his impossibly strong chest. 

Kratos lets out a long, low groan of pleasure. It’s a rumbling sound, deep in his chest, and it makes you _ache_. A moment later you draw a high gasp — his arousal is pressing against your thigh, urgent and just as formidable as you remember. Kratos is a god, in every sense. And the truth of what he wants is so heady it makes you moan. Your fingers find the bulge in the front of his armor, stroking it with confidence.

“ _Faye!!_ ” he groans, his voice almost crackling. You know how to take him apart. But he’s always so grateful for it that every time feels like new. 

“ _Σε αγαπώ_ ,” you say. _I love you_.

You draw the syllables out, _Se agapó_ , and his eyes flutter closed. As you continue to stroke him the way he likes, his body relaxes further. He tilts his head back, drawing a deep breath of air and then huffing it out through his nostrils.

Then he grabs your wrist, a violent gesture, or at least it would be from anyone else. From him, it just excites you. You try to twist away, try to get him under your fingertips again, but his grip is unflinching. You’re as trapped as if you were in an iron manacle. 

And you know why. Despite his aggressive reputation, he doesn’t like to rush these things. 

Somehow, all this is captured in the look of soft yearning in his normally hard eyes. A moment of understanding passes between you, and he releases your arm. Another heartbeat passes, your lips parting in anticipation.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” you whisper. He doesn’t hesitate to indulge you. His hand comes to cradle the nape of your neck, and with a grunt of satisfaction he draws you into a kiss. He presses his lips against yours, the soft groan in his voice feeling almost desperate, like there’s something caged within him that needs to get out. You moan in pleasure, eagerly returning the kiss. The coarse hairs of his beard brush against your face as he claims you, his touch so masculine it makes you _weak_. 

“ _Gods, yes_ ,” you moan. 

He growls. “Not them.” 

You gasp as he pulls you tight against his body, rougher this time, claiming your mouth in an even more possessive kiss. You groan as his hands get the slightest bit rougher with you — roving, exploring — but never straying to those places where you yearn to feel his touch. The tease is electric, his hands driving a hot ache deep in your core. You feel yourself whimper, and the sound seems to please him. He grunts and pulls your hair, making you cry out. He isn’t one for weakness, but you know your little cries light him up like bellows to a forge. 

He groans against you, his palms tracing over the firm curves of your ass as he deepens the kiss. You gasp, your body arcing with pleasure as your lips yield to the firm pressure of his tongue. Surrendering, you tilt your head and sink deeper into the kiss.

A hand moves to the front of your tunic, caressing over your breast, and you draw air through your teeth. You know he’s not trying to tease you — not deliberately. He just loves feeling the curves of your body through the fur and leather of your armor. He loves that you’re a warrior. But more than that, he loves that underneath these warrior’s vestments, you’re _his woman_. 

“ _Kratos_ …” His name slips from your lips, your voice a desperate sigh. He’s palming both your breasts now, caressing them with surprising gentleness. He leans forward, his lips coming to the dark place just below your ear. He doesn’t kiss you right away, just drags his lips along the curve of your neck, his hot breath making you shiver. 

“ _Please_ ,” you whisper, but you know he won’t relent to you yet. His lips pull back from your neck and he looks you over, his eyes dark and full of longing. You know what he wants, what he yearns to see before his baser instincts take over. And you’re ready to give him what he craves.

Taking a half step back, your fingers come to the laces on the neck of your fur tunic, and you begin to slowly untie them. He fixes you with a smoldering look, and you give it _right_ back. Your eyes dance with his, watching the deep amber hue turning dark. His gaze drops to your parted lips.

You take another half step backwards, and his arms slacken from where they’ve been holding you. You pause, your top unlaced almost to your breasts, and reach out to place a hand on his chest. Then you push him. 

He takes the hint and sits back on the furs of your bed, watching your body with all the hunger of a caged animal. His posture looks relaxed, leaning back like a man enjoying a fine wine, but you aren’t fooled. Within his half-closed eyes burns a fire that’s about to devour you whole. 

You can’t help rolling your hips from side to side, dancing slowly and sensually as you undress for him. As you finish unlacing your tunic, you peek at him, secretly delighting as you see the muscle in his jaw tense. With a knowing little smile, you grab the hem of your tunic and pull it up over your head, tossing it carelessly to the side. 

He sits up on the bed, leaning towards you, eyes devouring your body under the simple linen shift you’re wearing. But you take another step back, shaking your head. He wanted a tease, and you’ll give him one. He bares his teeth at you, but in his eyes you see the spark that heats you up even in your dreams.

Your hands are on the ties of your trousers now, thick leather and fur-lined at the cuffs, so cozy in this frozen wasteland. You shiver a little as you push them down over the curve of your hips, but the groan that escapes Kratos’s throat makes it all worth it. As they fall to the floor you give him a knowing look. You’re down to just your underwear. And you know how you look in it. With the softest of movements, you trace your hands over your own curves.

 _Look at me_ , your eyes say. _I want you to look_.

He’s gritting his teeth now, his focused yet hungry gaze piercing you like he can see through your clothes. With a casual sway of your hips you turn around, giving him an exquisite view as you thumb at the hem of your undershirt. He actually _growls_ , and you half-expect to feel his rough hands dragging you onto the bed. But he doesn’t. And you smile to yourself in satisfaction. 

In one smooth movement you strip your linen shift all the way off, leaving only your panties in place. You peek back over your shoulder, arms folded over your chest, and Kratos’s eyes are on _fire_ for you. But that’s not what makes you gasp. No. It’s the sight of his massive cock, weeping with need for you, clenched in his fist as he tugs himself insistently. You didn’t even notice he had unfastened his armored cingulum. You swallow, your eyes going wide. He grunts impatiently.

“ _What are you waiting for?_ ” he asks in a low voice. Your heart skips a beat, so hungry for his approval and so vulnerable in your nakedness. With a deep exhale you hook your thumbs in the waistband of your panties and push them all the way to the ground.

His breath punches out of him in a pained groan, and you hear the slapping of his flesh as he teases himself. You dare yourself to turn and face him. And _ohh_ , the look of sheer _intoxication_ in his eyes. He’s looking at you in a way you never dreamed anyone would. Like you’re the tastiest thing that ever passed his lips.

“ _Kratos_ …” you murmur, now fully naked as you stand before him. Your eyes are hooded, your hands covering your breasts and mound, but it only seems to drive him crazier.

“ _Come here, woman_ ,” he grunts, his eyes sparking with need. You lick your lips and step towards the bed.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire burns low. Kratos and Faye find intimate comfort in the heat of each other's bodies, teasing, petting, and exploring on the furs of their bed.

_You know how he likes it. How he likes touching you through your clothes, how he loves the way you undress for him. How he loves the sensual slow burn of your kisses, the soft curves of your body pressed against the broad planes of his muscles. How there’s nothing in the world he likes more than the sight of a naked woman. And how he’s told you, in his actions and sometimes, miraculously, in his words, that you are the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. Let alone laid his hands on._

_He loves you. And the way he shows you that love is nothing short of worship. Because once he gets his hands on you —or his lips, his tongue, or that rougher organ of his love— you’re in for a night of pleasure that will make you cry out to the treetops._

_Tonight will be one of those nights._

***

You shiver as you stride, naked and willing, towards the bed.

Kratos is waiting for you. It’s clear from the dark look in his eye that there’s only one thing he wants. He’s sprawled out on the furs of your bed, his muscular form on full display. Your gaze sweeps over his body — his sharp jaw and bearded face, his impossibly broad chest and shoulders, the rich stripe of his tattoo, his deep scar, the rugged muscles of his abs… and then… 

You bite your lip as you see, in lurid detail, the effect your little striptease has had on him.

If there was ever a finer sight than Kratos, fully naked and stroking his massive cock to the sight of you, you have yet to see it. You smirk in self-satisfaction as you slowly remove your arm from where it was draped across your chest, revealing your breasts to him.

Though he is usually stone-faced, his bearded jaw slackens. A low, hungry groan escapes his throat. The beast inside him is hungry, but you won’t give him what he wants, not yet.

You indulge yourself with a good long look at his body as you lower yourself onto the mattress, finally revealing yourself to him completely as you get down on all fours. His jaw clenches in pure desire as you crawl towards him, his eyes devouring the curves of your body. He seems fixated on the pendulous fullness of your breasts as you approach him, your movements slow and catlike. _Look at me, Kratos_ , your eyes seem to say. _Don’t you want me?_

You lock eyes with him. The searching gentleness of before is gone, replaced by something far more dangerous. He is the god of war, after all, and gentleness doesn’t come naturally to him. He grunts impatiently, his amber eyes nearly black with lust.

“ _What are you waiting for?_ ” you whisper, teasingly, echoing his earlier words right back at him. 

With a growl of desire he lunges at you, grabbing you, no — _picking you up_ — and flipping you on your back. You shriek in excitement as he bears you down onto the mattress like you weigh nothing at all. 

“ _Kr—!!_ ” his name is sucked from your breath by a deep, ferocious kiss, claiming your lips as he climbs on top of you. _Gods_ , you love it when he mounts you. The heat of his body is incredible in the still-chilly air of the cabin, and you whimper in relief. 

You gasp in pleasure as carefully settles his weight on top of you, propping himself up on his impossibly strong arms. The bed dips on either side of you from sheer size of him, and you embrace him fiercely. Your breasts are trapped against the hard planes of his chest and you _moan_ at the feeling of it, his bare skin against yours. With greedy hands you explore the firmness of his back, his thick cords of muscle now under your fingertips, and you groan against his lips. 

But that’s not all you feel. The hard swell of his need is pressing almost painfully along your thigh. Kratos is a god, in every sense of the word. And the way his hips pin yours to the bed, the way he can’t help rocking against you… it makes you _ache_. 

His deep, ravenous kisses are feeding your desire every bit as much as the hard swell of his loins. He groans softly against your lips, and the sound of it makes your eyes roll back in pleasure. He’s hungry for you — for your body, for your cries, and for the way you writhe against him as he pleasures you. 

“ _Please_ ,” you whisper against his lips as you squirm against the unmoving bulk of his body. You yearn for him to give in, to surrender to his godlike desires and devour you whole. But to your surprise he pulls back. You stare up at him, already panting softly. There’s a spark of determination burning in his eyes, a knowing set to his jaw. His gaze sweeps your body once again, and he groans softly. You don’t miss the way the tension in his face relaxes as he drinks in the sight of you. Without a word he folds you into his embrace, this time kissing down the side of your neck. 

You draw a deep gasp, tilting your head to one side, giving him better access to your tender skin. Your dreamy-eyed gaze goes far away as you melt into the fierce press of his kisses. He growls in satisfaction as he kisses lower, pausing to nip at the flesh of your neck one last time before his lips find the hollow at the base of your neck. 

How he manages to be so rugged and so gentle, you’ll never know. But your thoughts immediately evaporate as he starts caressing your breasts. He squeezes them possessively, making you moan in knowing pleasure. You are reminded, once again, that he _loves_ your body. You are _paralyzed_ by the pleasure of it, the way he softly grunts and groans as he manhandles you. Your nipples harden in pure, untamed desire, desperate for friction.

You won’t have to wait long. The brush of his whiskers as he kisses down your chest makes you keen against him, and he chuckles darkly.

You break your silence with a soft moan as he slowly thumbs over your taut nipples, tweaking the stiff buds. Your little notes of pleasure cut through the night air as he touches you in exactly the way you’re craving. 

“ _Do you like that, woman?_ ” he asks in a low voice. You nod, unable to think of any words that would suffice.

Your head lolls back, and you find yourself staring up at the timbers of the ceiling, watching the snowflakes drift down through the smokehole above the hearth. You feel like you’re _drowning_ in pleasure, adrift in some faraway ocean with only Kratos’s touch to ground you. 

Your voice is clearly doing something to him, because he pauses to pinch your nipples firmly. You cry out, and he does it again, over and over, until you’re arching your back greedily.

“ _Please…_ ” you beg in Greek, a pained crease in your brow from his relentless teasing. You know that his native tongue strikes him at a primal level, and you feel his grip on you tighten.

“ _More?_ ” he asks in a low voice, thick with desire. You nod fiercely. You wish he would speak again, just so you could feel the rumble in his chest. 

Kratos grins — he actually _grins_ — a dark and eager look in his eye. He hasn’t stopped pawing at you, and now he presses your breasts up and together. Before you can ask what he’s doing, he lowers his head. For a moment, you’re confused. Then you feel the strength of his grip on you as he sucks your entire nipple into his mouth.

You let out a cry that’s almost painful in its intensity, but he’s just getting started with you. He suckles you, _hard_ , the searing heat of his mouth and the sting of the pressure making you weak. You feel his powerful jaw working as he swallows you down, teasing you with the tight seal of his lips and heightening your pleasure with a few devilish licks. Then he teases your whole nipple, licking from bottom to top, encircling the tip with his clever tongue, nipping at you with his teeth. Your hand flies to cover your mouth, a reflex, but he grabs your wrist before it can get there.

“ _Let me hear you, Faye_ ,” he murmurs, his voice a low rumble. He gives you a lingering glance, so full of love, and you nearly stop breathing. You whimper in assent. 

He releases your arm and shifts his attention to your other breast, fondling you, cupping you gently, teasing your nipple with little flicks of his tongue. You buck so hard you swear you could throw him off you, but he doesn’t move an inch. He just heightens his attention to your nipple, teasing it just as hard with his talented lips and tongue, all the while palming your breast in his rough hand. The combined sensation is overwhelming, and you _whine_ with desire. He just moans greedily from where he’s suckling you, pausing to shoot you a devilish look from the corner of his eye.

He knows he’s taking you apart, as sure as if he was stoking a fire. You feel one of his big hands traveling lower, reveling in the heat of his touch as it crosses your taut stomach. Your hips jerk unbidden, so eager for him, and he lets out a pleased little growl.

And then, in one smooth movement, he slips his hand down between your legs and fondles you. You moan ecstatically as he traces his fingers along your wetness, stroking the delicate folds of your entrance, teasing at your core with his fingertip.

You writhe so hard you almost sit up in the bed, but he’s holding you far too tightly for that. He lets out a breathy groan, returning his lavish attention to your first breast again as he strokes suggestively along your cleft.

Your lip trembles. “ _By the g—_ ” 

He grunts in disapproval from where he’s suckling you. “ _No more talk of gods_ ,” he growls. Then he leans over you once more, claiming your mouth in a savage kiss. As you moan softly against his lips, he suddenly penetrates you with one of his thick fingers.

Your hips buck against him forcefully, moaning helplessly against his lips, driven so wild by his show of strength. This isn’t like you, to be so easily silenced. But the firm whimpers coming from your lips betray how _badly_ you want this. You can feel his monstrous arousal pinned between your bare thigh and your curls, dragging as he rocks against you and leaking from the tip. With a helpless moan you feel him deepen the kiss, and you ache to feel his hard, veiny member deep inside you.

With a moan of pure heat, you manage to break away, wrapping your legs around his broad waist and pulling him towards you. Kratos seems surprised, at least for a moment. Then he gives in to you, seemingly just as impatient as you are. You keen in pleasure as you feel him press his shaft against your most sensitive flesh, caging you in with his body once again. With a grunt he begins to rock against you harder, grinding his powerful hips and spreading your wetness.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” you moan eagerly next to his ear. Just feeling him rub his thick heat against you is stirring your belly. He rolls his hips a little harder, plowing over the outside of your sensitive lips, getting himself wet from root to tip. A deep rumble of pleasure emanates from his chest.

“ _So wet_ ,” he exhales, amazed. 

“ _It’s all for you_ ,” you whisper in Greek, eyeing him knowingly. He groans softly in satisfaction, and your heart swells to hear it.

Then, with a hard grunt, he uses his powerful grip to spread your legs wide on the furs.

You gasp sharply in surprise, moaning in pleasure as he positions himself completely on top of you. He leans forward, resting more of his weight on you and bringing his face close to yours. His breathing is already ragged, but there’s a question written on his brow.

“ _Kratos_ …” you moan, kissing him. Your hands trace over his back, his shoulders, coming finally to rest on the back of his neck. You pull back and stare deep in his eyes. “ _Make love to me_.”

Kratos hisses in pleasure, the heat of his gaze telling you he’s barely holding back. But he forces himself to stay calm. “My love is not gentle,” he says in a low tone.

“I know,” you say, a twinkle of defiance in your eyes. You stare up at him, caged in by his broad chest and shoulders, and nod your consent.

He grunts in understanding. He rubs himself up and down, spreading your flowery inner lips around him, and you whimper in anticipation. 

You feel a dull pressure spreading you as he presses the head of his cock against your entrance. As he pushes in, a high pitched whine escapes your throat, and he groans in dark satisfaction. Conquering your body is one of his few true pleasures in life, and he never does it with anything less than his full attention.

Your breathing is high and shallow, your voice laden with little whimpers as he presses in deeper. Kratos pauses, gripping himself by the shaft and teasing at your entrance again. You can both feel how tight you are, the way you’re trembling slightly underneath him. 

“ _Faye_ …” he groans, drawing out your name. He strokes your cheek affectionately. “Let me make this… easier.” You nod, staring up at him with all the affection and trust in the world.

Kratos presses his lips into the curve of your neck, kissing you with surprising tenderness. It’s a double sensation, the gentle press of his kisses, and his cock splitting you open at your core. The heat of his breath, the rumble of pleasure in his voice, the soft, bristly press of his kisses — all of it drives you absolutely wild. Your hands trace helplessly over the muscular swell of his chest, trying to ground yourself against the onslaught of pain and pleasure. Soon he’s sinking _deep_ into you as you squirm beneath him, bucking your hips and trying to adjust to his overwhelming size. 

He seems to realize this and slows again, kissing you. His lips are still, but it is warm and deeply felt. His hands come to cradle the sides of your face, and you open your eyes to better see this tender side of him. You almost don’t feel any pain as he rocks into you, so captivating is his gaze. Through his naked hunger you can see his gratitude, his near-disbelief that you would do all this for him.

As he bottoms out fully he kisses you again, groaning against your lips in appreciation. He knows this part isn’t easy for you. You swallow thickly, trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled with godlike cock. He kisses you tenderly in thanks — your lips, your cheekbones, your eyelids. He pauses just a bit longer than is necessary, fully seated in you. Only when you pull on his hips does he start moving. It has become your unspoken rule, and it’s one he obeys completely.

But when you finally do, he is _ready_. You gasp _immediately_ at the heavy, insistent tug of him inside you, the crush of his hips against yours, even as he tries to move slowly. Your moans, high and breathy, serve only to encourage him. He rolls his hips in a sweet rhythm, withdrawing and pushing in deeper. Though it’s an _achingly_ tight fit, you feel nothing but desire for him. Soon the pain gives way to a dull, needy ache, shot through with the pleasure of being filled to the absolute brink. You didn’t even know it was possible to feel this full, but now that you’ve felt it, you never want it to stop. The heat of his skin against yours, throbbing with need as he pounds you… it’s a form of paradise you truly didn’t know existed.

He shifts positions, grabbing your hips and holding you tight against him in his unfailing grip. Your eyes fog over with want as he grinds his pelvis against your clit, working you closer to your edge with every stroke. Your lips are parted now, glossy from kissing, your mindless cries filling the cabin as the first tremors of your orgasm shudder through you.

“ _Kratos…_ ” you exhale, your head lolling back as you feel your breasts sway from his powerful strokes.

“ _FAYE!!_ ” he groans, and you realize he’s close too.

As you feel your climax start to bear down on you, you wrap your legs around his massive body, adjusting the angle such that you both cry out in pleasure. Gripping his lower back, you pull his body hard against yours. There is sweat on his brow, and a dark energy filling his eyes. In the language of his movements, in the deep, soulful way he’s fucking you, he’s asking you something desperate. He wants to know if you want it all, if you want him to give you everything. 

“ _Please_ ,” you beg him in his native tongue. “ _Please, Kratos. I want it so bad. Please give it to me. Fuck me hard_.”

He gasps, then surprises you by answering in Greek. “ _You trying to kill me, woman??_ ” 

You grind against him shamelessly. “ _Oh please Kratos, fuck me hard, please_ ,” you whimper. “ _Fuck me like the god you are_.”

Kratos reels, his pupils black with desire, his jaw clenched in pure lust. 

“ _YOU WANT MORE?_ ” he bellows. 

“ _YES!!_ ” you cry out. 

He groans in pleasure, speeding up his thrusts until he's filling you to the hilt on every stroke. The slapping of your skin fills the cabin as he gives it to you mercilessly, your moans coming out harsh and unbidden. One long, determined war cry leaves his throat, nearly drowned out by the sound of you building to one of the best orgasms of your life.

“ _Please please please, oh gods, please PLEASE YES YESSSS!!!!!!_ ” you exclaim. Then your jaw falls open as that perfect, pulsing rhythm rips through you and you _scream_ out your pleasure.

He doesn’t last after that. With a few desperate strokes he slams his hips into yours, gripping you and yanking your body tight against him as he plunges over his edge. He tosses his head back and cries out, a deep, manly groan that brings you _right_ back to your edge, prolonging your orgasm and making you gyrate against him. You feel his heavy, thrusting weight come to a shuddering halt as he fills you. You whimper, your pussy trembling with aftershocks as you feel his cock spurting deep inside you. You swallow thickly at the knowledge of what you've just done, the events you've set in motion. As your climax wanes, the feeling begins to overwhelm you, the hiccup in your chest threatening to bubble over into a sob.

 _Kratos..._

You scratch at his chest as you come down, but his hands come to gently encircle your wrists, his eyes overflowing with love.

“ _Faye… Faye…_ ” Kratos groans, his words thick with emotion as he collapses on you, drawing you into his impossibly strong embrace. “ _I… love you_.”

You sigh deeply, melting into those deep, golden eyes. You can't help the strange feeling of joy rising in your chest as he gazes down at you with all the love in the world. You pull him down into a deep, aching kiss, and he groans against your lips. When you finally come up for air, you rub your nose against his, a soft smile on your lips. “ _I love you_ ,” you whisper back, panting in delicious, spent exhaustion. “ _I love you, Kratos_.”

***

Some uncounted number of minutes pass, your limbs intertwined, your sweaty bodies pressed together. He whispers more sweet nothings in your ear, calls you _beautiful_ , _perfect_ , _better than a god_. You snort softly at the last one, but the soft look in his eyes tells you he means it all.

Eventually, he excuses himself. When he comes back you’re splayed out on the furs, naked, your tousled hair and heaving chest giving away what you’ve been doing. You give him bedroom eyes, and he raises one leg up on the bed. He leans over towards you, staring down at you in obvious excitement.

“I have seen Aphrodite,” he says. “And she could not compare to the sight before me right now.”

You chuckle, shaking your head. “You’re joking,” you say.

“I never joke,” he replies, his voice a booming deadpan, and now you laugh for real. 

“Then you are shameless, Kratos,” you whisper, giving him a sultry look.

“Perhaps,” he says. Then his eyes sweep over your naked form. “However I… truly admired your fighting today.”

That’s where the dam breaks. You start laughing uncontrollably, and with a growl he dives back into bed with you, encircling you in his arms and pulling you tightly against him, rocking you from side to side. This is the closest Kratos gets to playfulness, and your heart soars in happiness. When you look back at him, there’s actually a small smile curving the corners of his lips. It’s like seeing the first flowers of spring. You turn to face him, throwing your arms around his neck. He easily picks you up and pulls your body on top of his, your full weight resting on him as you stare deeply into his eyes.

“Do you think we will ever have a child?” you ask dreamily. 

“Mm,” he replies. “He will be a mighty warrior.”

“Perhaps,” you say. A cryptic smile plays on your lips. “If he’s anything like his father, the world will be a better place.”

But Kratos’s eyes are already drifting closed, and you place a single, lingering kiss on his bearded cheek.

Soon you drift off to sleep, the fire burning low in the hearth. But you will not be cold on this night, or any that may come in the future. Not with Kratos’s powerful arms around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I should mention this was partly inspired by the excellent fic 'Traveler' by CrowWrites. "I'm thirsty for the giant grumpy man" lollll <3
> 
> Hope you liked it! If ppl like this I could potentially do more, maybe a prequel where they first get together? I dunno if I could write an actual slow burn lol... might be more like a fast burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to readers of my other series: I have a type lol
> 
> Got inspired to write something about these two. They clearly love each other so much in the game! I tried to imagine what their life together might have been like. And I thought I'd try something a bit different with the Kratos x Reader format. If ppl enjoyed this, I might expand on it! Please let me know if you'd read more. ^_~


End file.
